VIDA Y MUERTE
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Ese beso, iniciativa de Hermione le hizo comprender que una nueva vida iniciaba para él cierto era que tendría que aprender a vivir sin su hermano, pero estaba seguro que la fortaleza de Hermione siempre lo levantaría. Ron&Herm.
1. Chapter 1 Lógica

**_VIDA Y MUERTE_**

Drabbles todos con spoiler del septimo libro. Lo siento no me pude resistir tengo que expresar mi dolor por la muerte de mis personajes favoritos.

* * *

**LOGICA**

**—¡ROOKWOOD!—**

Su ensordecedor grito reverberó por toda el ala; ciego de irá pronunció una de las maldiciones imperdonables lo mas fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Su mente había quedado en blanco distinguiendo por mero instinto los aliados de los enemigos; los cuales caían rígidos sobre el frío suelo de mármol, incapaces de ver de donde procedía la luz verde que les arrancaba sin remordimiento la vida, como muchas veces ellos lo habían hecho.

Cuando la furia abandono su cuerpo, llevándose con ella el coraje que minutos antes lo había hecho salvar varias vidas de jóvenes estudiantes. Regreso sobre sus pasos, hasta llegar al nicho donde descansaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Paró en seco, respirando sofocadamente, haciendo que su pecho bajara y subiera rápidamente, sus ojos se vieron rápidamente arrasados de lágrimas. Profirió un desgarrador grito de dolor, mientras caía de rodillas al lado de su hermano.

Algunos de los que pasaron cerca de ahí, voltearon a verlo. Tal vez muchos lo reconocían, ya fuese por su puesto dentro del Ministerio, o por su inconfundible color de cabello. De cualquier forma ninguno dijo o, pensó en algo. En el fondo de sus corazones lo entendían y compartían su dolor, porque en ese momento muchos de ellos estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Lloró amargamente durante varios minutos sosteniendo en sus brazos a su hermano.

Percy Weasley había dejado de ser el hombre serio, que solo se regía por las normas y leyes impuesta por los magos, para no romper el régimen. La imagen que él mismo construyó de si, a lo largo de los años, se desmorono en un instante.

Formalidades, leyes, lógica ... todo había quedado en el olvido; ahora lo único que brotaba de su ser era el infinito amor por su familia, por su padre, por su madre, por sus hermanos, ... por su hermano menor.

¿Cuantos años había desperdiciado tratando de sobresalir¿en cuantas ocasiones había negado a su familia?. Era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Cerro los ojos acercando mas a Fred a su pecho, suplicándole a su hermano la absolución por el pecado de haberlos rechazado; lloró con mas fuerzas consiente de que nunca escucharía su respuesta.

Si él pudiera regresar, sin dudarlo hubiese dado mil veces su vida, soportaría las torturas mas infames con humildad. Si él pudiera regresar ... pero sabía, porque aún cuando su mente estaba nublada y a miles de millas de ese lugar, aún existía en él la lógica, la misma que le decía que nunca existiría tal intercambió.

**-"LO SIENTO... LO SIENTO"-**

Lo cargó de la manera mas amorosa y dulce que conocía, caminando hacía donde sus padres estarían peleando; imaginando la reacción de todos los que amaban a Fred Weasley.

Algunas de sus lágrimas mojaron el pacifico rostro de su hermano.

**–"Por favor perdóname Fred, no fui capaz de cuidarte como tendría que haberlo hecho. Discúlpame hermano"-**

Le murmuro mientras se alejaba del lugar que le había arrebatado a uno de sus amados hermanos.

* * *

Recien termine de leerlo, y aún no me creo que hayan muertos tantos; ¡¡ayyy!! no es gusto, porque todos mis personajes favoritos perecieron.

Y si se preguntaban que hago escribiendo, es porque dejando de lado mi inconformidad por dichas muertes, quise al menos saber que pasaba después, una vez que sus amigos se enteraban de su fátidico destino.

Si les gusto, por favor haganmelo saber. Aunque yo escribó solo fics de animes, esta vez no me pude resistir y, aunque todos van a ser tristes, tal vez me anime a escribir algo dulce con Fleur y Bill.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2 GANAR O PERDER

**_VIDA Y MUERTE_**

Drabbles todos con spoiler del septimo libro. Lo siento no me pude resistir tengo que expresar mi dolor por la muerte de mis personajes favoritos.

* * *

**GANAR O PERDER**

Frente a él¿Cuántas veces habían estado cerca, el uno del otro¿Cuántas veces lo había tenido de frente?.

Resultaría mas fácil contar las veces que estaban separados.

Una oleada de emociones azotaron el corazón de George Weasley. Irónico, estando frente a él y no reía; su rostro estaría como una maldita gárgola de ceño fruncido. Seguro se habría burlado su hermano y, sabiéndolo ni así fue capaz de sonreír.

Ni siquiera el fantasma de una sonrisa paso por su rostro.

En aquel apacible lugar, donde descansaban tantas personas. George Weasley se sentía solo, abandonado, cernido bajo una indefinida agonía, sentía frío, mas frío de lo que estaría su hermano y, entonces...

Deseo estar con él..., deseo estar en su lugar..., deseo gritar y llorar con todas sus fuerzas como sus padres, hermanos y amigos lo habían hecho..., deseo que todas esas personas detrás de él no lo miraran tan fijamente.

Deseo tantas cosas, que no se percató que una de ellas se había cumplido. Su rostro bañado en amargas lágrimas, sus ojos estaban cegados por el dolor de la perdida de su hermano, que su tumba ahora era solo una mancha borrosa.

Su dolor se encontraba tan arraigado en sus corazón fragmentado, que su llanto fue silencioso y cruel, justo como había sido la muerte de su hermano.

**-"Todo fue un juego cierto Fred. Sabíamos que podríamos ganar; apostamos todo para conseguir la victoria, pero... también sabíamos que podríamos perder"-**

**_-"Ganaremos George"- _**

**-"Ganaremos"- **Murmuro las últimas palabras que su hermano le había dedicado antes de separarse. **–"No Fred, esta vez no fue como lo planeamos. Incluso entre nosotros, algún día uno tenía que perder y el otro ganar. ****Lo siento hermano, esta vez fui yo quien perdió; tal vez no lo sepas pero el verdadero ganador fuiste tu"- **

**-"¡Hehe!, tal vez la próxima vez yo también salga victorioso y si eso pasa, espero que me estés esperando Fred-" **

Y por primera vez en las últimas 24 horas George Weasley pudo sonreír por su hermano.

* * *

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	3. Chapter 3 FUTURO

**_VIDA Y MUERTE_**

Drabbles todos con spoiler del septimo libro. Lo siento no me pude resistir tengo que expresar mi dolor por la muerte de mis personajes favoritos.

* * *

**FUTURO**

Observo desde la entrada como su pelinegro amigo se recostaba, sin mas, en la espaciosa cama. Libre de problemas y preocupaciones.

Lo miró con sus penetrantes y amables ojos, deseando poder hacer lo mismo que él; olvidar. Olvidar todo cuanto lo rodeaba; separar su corazón de su cuerpo, para que de ésta manera solo se consumiera ese órgano y no todo su ser, que amenazaba con devastarlo tan pronto como bajara las escaleras y la realidad lo golpeara sin misericordia.

A su vez los llorosos y cálidos ojos de la castaña veían, muda por respeto y por compasión, como su rostro se había ido descomponiendo en una penosa mascara de dolor. Si no conociera cada detallado y varonil rasgo de su rostro, no sabría que se trataba de Ron Weasley.

Dio un ligero brinquito al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, cuando el pelirrojo estampo con toda su fuerza su puño contra la fría y dura pared. Se acercó a él y tomo su mano entre las suyas sintiendo como algunos huesos de sus dedos se habían dislocado, pero él parecía no notarlo.

Nisiquiera pareció reparar en la presencia de Hermione, ni en su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Hasta que la chica acarició tiernamente su mano dañada, aún sin verla dejó que las palabras abandonaran su boca.

**-"No es justo ... que se supone que debo hacer ahora... mi hermano... Fred ... muerto, por mí culpa... que dirán mi madre y mi padre y, George, ellos nunca habían estado separados ... Fue mi culpa, debí haber hecho algo mucho mejor ..."-**

Aún a través de sus grandes y nublados ojos almendrados Hermione podía ver como el llanto surcaba la forma de su rostro hasta perderse en el cuello de su capa. Trato en vano de callar un gemido cuando escucho sus palabras pero sencillamente le fue imposible. Arrogándose a él, y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas; como si quisiera que a través de ese contacto parte de su dolor se transfiriera a ella.

Ron la atrajo mas a él, sujetándola con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Hermione, aspirando de tanto en tanto el dulce aroma a vainilla que éste despedía.

**-"Lamento tanto lo que paso con Fred; pero sabes que murió por defender la libertad. Y... Nunca mas vuelvas a culparte, si algo malo te hubiera ocurrido yo ... yo hubiera muerto en ese momento"-**

Había roto el abrazo y lo miraba de frente, alzándose de puntitas para besar por segunda vez en ese eterno día los labios del chico.

Ron se dejó llevar por los dulces labios de la castaña, sintiendo de pronto que era capaz de sobrellevar todo, por muy malo y duro que pareciera.

Ese segundo beso, iniciativa de Hermione le hizo comprender que a partir de ese momento una nueva vida iniciaba para él; cierto era que tendría que aprender a vivir sin su hermano, pero estaba seguro que la fortaleza de Hermione siempre lo levantaría.

* * *

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
